Naruto: Rise of Akuma
by Sith Lord Naruto 1010
Summary: Nina Williams/Naruto/Anna Williams Pairing Later On. Naruto Taught By Utakata in Flashbacks.


Naruto Uzumaki - Talking

**Earth Collapse** - Jutsu

**Kill You** -Demonic Talking

-10 Years After Kyuubi Attack-

It is a dark and stormy night in the village of Konoha and has been 10 years since the devastation that was the Kyuubi Attack and a little boy named

Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life on his birthday no less. The fact that he is running from a mob is because on that fateful night he was used to

contain this most foul beast, so on that day he saved the village from further destruction and the very mob chasing him believed to be this beast

incarnate, and the people that resigned to such a fate are none other than the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen

Sarutobi, Minato was the one to seal such a beast inside Young Naruto but consequently died after sealing and had his soul taken by the Shinigami but in a

unique turn of events is the boys own father, Sarutobi took back the throne of being the Hokage and he made a law that required the execution of anyone

who spoke of Naruto being the Kyuubi's container but in a turn of events he never enforced his own law which made Naruto vulnerable to mobs and never

having friends with the parents warning their children to never approach him.

After hours of torture they finally plunge a kunai into his chest dramatically and they then dumped his body near the border of Mizu no Kuni. When hesuccumbed to

consciousness he took in his surroundings he was in what resembled a cave with a campfire going then he saw a man by the fire he lookedof asian descent and seemed to

be a young man but then he spoke "come over here child let me speak with you you for a moment," Naruto got up andwalked over and sat down next to him then he told

him "hello how did I get here," the man spoke "my name is Utakata, and I brought you here afterI patched your wounds." "Utakata-San it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm

Naruto Uzumaki, can you tell me where we are," Utakata replied " we are currently in a cave not far from Suna, where are you from," he spoke to the mysterious one "I am

from Konoha they formed a mob and tried to kill me I don't know what to do now," Utakata looks at him with an annoyed face and says "after hearing your story I have

decided to help and train you so you so you can protect yourself.""Thank you Utakata-Sensei," "Utakata-Sensei?, I like the sound of that so let's begin, start physical

exercises, after that I will instruct you how to use Chakra like most ninja." "Chakra, that's like what you use to use jutsu right?" "Yes," "That's so cool sensei, I'll get started

right away." As Naruto got started time seemed to fly by thats when Utakata prompted him to stop and then spoke "Naruto-San that's enough for today lets rest, then in the

morning we will unlock your chakra, that is required for jutsu," "OK, sensei." After they finished dinner they went to bed to prepare for in the morning.

-1 Year Later-

"Now Naruto now that you perfected how to use chakra, I will help you find some techniques that you will learn when we find out your affinity." "Alright sensei what is first,"

Utakata contemplated then replied "I believe the first we should know is your elemental affinity it is required for most of the techniques we will teach you." As Utakata said

that he gave Naruto some chakra paper to find out his elemental affinity. When Naruto took the paper from Utakata he asked "what is this and what do I do with it," "that

my student is chakra paper, it is needed for elemental jutsu." "Ok lets see, it seems your affinity is Earth and Fire, Ok lets start your training."

-2 Years Later-

As time passed by Naruto met a lot of people and learned a lot of new techniques. He had parted from Utakata a couple months back and he was

currently wandering and doing missions as a mercenary who would do any job. He was currently passing through Tsuchi no Kuni he was stopped by a

striking young woman. "Hey you stop right there, I will have to detain you for you resemble the Kiroi no Senko, for he decimated our people so I

Kurostuchi, Granddaughter of Onoki of Both Scales will combat you." "Then lets get started then Tsuchi-Chan," "Why you little, take this **Water Release: **

**Water Trumpet**." Naruto dodges and says "do you believe in irony then say hello to **Earth Release: Rock Golem**," and as she was standing there he

said "**Earth Release: Shockwave Chasm**," when she gets up she says "you will pay for that blondie," she then pulls out her sword, "oh, you wanna get

serious **Earth Release: Rock Armor**," it seemed as Kurotsuchi wasn't faring well. "I guess its time to finish this **Earth Release: Dome of Awakening, **

**Earth Release: Infinite Stone Gremlins**" the gremlins finally knocks out Kurotsuchi but before she passes out he tells her "maybe if we see each other

again we can go out see ya sweetheart," then he walks off into the sunset. He was wandering when suddenly he was attacked from behind and was knocked out before he

fight back. We he awoke his head had a bag over it, then suddenly he heard explosion going off. He ripped the bag from his head and noticed that he had been captured by

damnable Root Ninja, they had cross paths many times. They were fighting these strange ninja who seemed to wield Ice as if it were an extension of themselves, and after

all the Root Ninja were killed, a person who seemed to be these weird ninjas leader. "Hello young shinobi, my name is Sub-Zero, leader of the Lin Kuei Clan, you may leave

now that you are no longer captured." Before started to walk away he bowed in thanks to this strange shinobi clan, and started to head into the direction of Kaze no Kuni, as

he reached Suna he come along a red-haired Suna-Nin with a menacing glare, but young Naruto was not a person to be intimidated, and then he looked into the eyes of

redhead and said "what do you think your looking at," "I'm looking at my next prey, mother demads your blood." Naruto then charged the young redhead while sand lashes

out at him then he heard **Sand Coffin**, but he escaped with a quick **Earth Collapse**, **Sand Spikes **Naruto heard the redheads jutsu and he leaped out of the way and

started doing handsigns **Earth Release: Stone Gauntlet**, then he charged at the redhead **Geo Barrage**. The Suna-nin started bleeding from Naruto's attack, **Shield of **

**Shukaku**, "it's time to end this,**Earth Release: Barrier of the Kamikaze**." Then all of a sudden the Suna-nin fell down dead, then suddenly a blonde kunoichi came

running Naruto prepared to defend himself, the kunoichi kneeled next to the deceased Suna-nin and started to sob uncontollably but then there was a shockwave that

knocked them both out. He then awoke in what seemed to be a hospital, he was then approached by a man with dark hair wearing regal robes. The man spoke "you are my

hero you have done something I have tried to do for years you have killed Gaara, just name it anything you need I will help you attain it for this gracious favor you have

done for me. "The only favor I ask is if you can help me locate the legendary Dori Blade," "conside it done, young one." "Also I will need a place to stay for the night," "You

can stay at my home for the night."

... To Be Continued

Water Release: Water Trumpet - In Anime/Manga

Sand Coffin: Anime/Manga

Shield of Shukaku: Anime/Manga

Earth Release: Rock Golem - Constructs a Golem Made of Rock

Earth Release: Shockwave Chasm - Creates a Shockwave and then Splits the Earth Beneath the Opponent in Two.

Earth Release: Rock Armor - Encases User in an Armor Made of Rock

Earth Release: Dome of Awakening - Creates Dome Made of Rock in the Area Around the Opponent

Earth Collapse: User Folds Arms Across Chest Falls Backwards and Sinks into the Earth. Used to Travel Distances. Needs Youkai to Use.

Sand Spikes: Creates Spikes Made Out of Sand.

Earth Release: Stone Gauntlets - Creates Gauntlets Made of Stone.

Geo Barrage: Launches a Flurry Kicks and Punches Using the Stone Gauntlets.

Earth Release: Barrier of the Kamikaze - Creates a Barrier Made of Earth, then Launches Stone Spikes.

_**Do Not Forget to Review Plz...**_

_**PM Me With Ideas of What Should Happen Next?**_

_**The Most Interesting Ideas Will Be Put Into a Poll...When the Poll is Up Don't Forget to Vote...**_


End file.
